Giddy Up and Die
Giddy Up and Die is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of the season. It is the first case set in The Great Lakes region of North America. Plot Soon after the America's Most Eligible season finale night, the team had arrived in the mountain trails of Kentucky to look for Diego Loukas's journalist partner and apprentice Lukas Meunier, when they heard shouting and Lukas fleeing toward them on his horse, Lightning. Lukas then proceeded to explain that he had found a pulverized body down the mountain trail. Down the trail, the team found a dead body, which they identified as horse riding fanatic Faith Bloom, with her body trampled by what looked like was a horse due to bloody horse tracks. They soon suspected Lukas, before they had to suspect hiker Jeremy Bolman and their candidate for a replacement profiler, Natalie Bloom. Soon after, Leonora told them that she had found the victim's blog about how she had planned to run away. After they found out that Faith was running to run away, Leonora told them that the victim was planning to flee to Huntington, West Virginia, which prompted the detectives to investigate a checkpoint into the state, where they suspected checkpoint officer Mark Hutchison and the victim's ex-boyfriend James Olsen. Soon after, they discovered that the victim had met Lukas at a horse racing event before and that she was in a feud with her sister. Soon after, they were informed that the victim's visa into West Virginia was denied, prompting the detectives to interrogate Mark again before arresting, in a turn of events, the victim's sister Natalie for the murder. When they confronted Natalie about the murder, the profiler then denied the accusations against her before she cracked and confessed to the murder. Natalie then explained that she murdered her sister because she was jealous of her sister and how she had all the scholarships and the fame while Natalie worked through blood, sweat and tears to get through school and college, paying for the tuition. This situation soon drove the two apart, which led to the duo meeting again, Natalie surprised when she heard that the victim had ended things with her ex-boyfriend. However, when Natalie learned that Faith had bankrupt their parents rather than repaying them for everything she did, Natalie snapped. As she was riding her horse at the time, she then had her horse rein in and stomp into Faith's skull before trampling her to death. Judge Flanagan then sentenced the profiler to 25 years in prison. After the trial, with no profiler to hire, Gregory Bristow told them that the department had received a letter from Joshua Copperfield. After Gregory revealed that Joshua Copperfield had written a message to the Force about helping them with giving them information that he knew about several criminal operations that was occurring in North America. Chief Chandler and the player then reluctantly went to see the convict in the Ironlock Prison, located in the city of Rusthollow. Joshua then told the player that he wanted to congratulate them on catching the Eye Opener serial killer before informing them that he wanted to offer the help of finding out more on several criminal operations due to his willingness to put them on the trail of the serial killer after he murdered his own father to stop him from killing more people. The chief then told Joshua to give them a piece of information on one of the criminal operations, which led Joshua to reveal that he had buried a hidden time capsule before his arrest in the Kentucky mountains that contained some information. The player and Wendy then went to the Kentucky mountain trail, where they found a buried capsule full of Joshua’s possessions, including a locked miniature tablet. After Leonora analyzed the tablet, she then revealed that Joshua had accurately noted a series of robberies that had occurred in states surrounding the Great Lakes. After the chief went to see Joshua again with the player, the convict then explained that the robberies were led by a heist kingpin, who was planning the heist of the century to steal the biggest lift they could in all of North America. Joshua then told them that he could help them with their profiler problem by being their criminal profiler on top of helping the team as their criminal informant. The chief then got an ankle tracker to track Joshua's movements before releasing him from prison and giving him limited clearance to specific parts of the blimp. Joshua then promised to help the force with his best work, while gaining the force's trust. Meanwhile, the team helped Diego and Lukas with Lukas's missing horse, who had vanished since the start of the murder investigation. They then investigated the murder scene, where they traced Lukas's horse, Lightning, to the victim's caravan. After Lukas thanked the player for their help, the player met the chief and Joshua back in the blimp, where Joshua informed them that a robbery had recently occurred in Columbus, Ohio. Reluctant to listen to a reformed criminal, the Chief then told them that they would be investigating the robbery that had occurred in Ohio. Summary Victim *'Faith Bloom' (found trampled to death on the mountain trial) Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Natalie Bloom' Suspects Profile *The suspect rides horses *The suspect drinks orange juice Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect rides horses *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect has read The Art of War Profile *The suspect rides horses *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect has read The Art of War Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect rides horses *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect has read The Art of War Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief Profile *The suspect rides horses *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect has read The Art of War Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer drinks orange juice. *The killer has read The Art of War. *The killer wears a neckerchief. *The killer is aged under twenty five years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Fabric, Keys; New Suspect: Lukas Meunier) *Talk to Lukas Meunier about finding the body. *Examine Keys. (Result: Victim's Name; New Crime Scene: Victim's Caravan) *Investigate Victim's Caravan. (Clues: Backpack, Torn Pieces) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Water Bottle) *Examine Faded Water Bottle. (Result: JEREMY B; New Suspect: Jeremy Bolman) *Ask Jeremy Bolman about knowing the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Natalie Bloom) *Ask Natalie Bloom about the murder. *Examine Bloody Fabric. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Horse; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Attribute: Lukas rides horses. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate West Virginia Checkpoint. (Result: Faded Sign, Victim's Phone) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Checkpoint Information; New Suspect: Mark Hutchison) *Interrogate Mark about if he ever met the victim. (Attribute: Mark ride horses) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: James Olsen) *Ask James about his ex-girlfriend's murder. (Attribute: James drinks orange juice and rides horses; New Crime Scene: Victim's Kitchen) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Trash Can, Photo Album, Victim's Photo Frame) *Examine Victim's Photo Frame. (Result: Creamy Sauce) *Examine Creamy Sauce. (Result: Tomato Soup) *Confront Natalie about the defaced photo. (Attribute: Natalie drinks orange juice and rides horses) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Horseshoe Threat) *Analyze Horseshoe Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Art of War) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Old Photo of Lukas) *Confront Lukas about the old horse race with Faith. (Attribute: Lukas drinks orange juice) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Mark about the denied visa. (Attribute: Mark has read The Art of War and drinks orange juice, Natalie has read The Art of War; New Crime Scene: Checkpoint Tower) *Investigate Checkpoint Tower. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Bushes) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Faded Engagement Box) *Examine Faded Engagement Box. (Result: Inscription Revealed) *Ask Jeremy about the engagement rings. (Attribute: Jeremy drinks orange juice, rides horses and has read The Art of War) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restrainment Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Confront James about the harassment against Faith. (Attribute: James has read The Art of War) *Investigate Trail Bend. (Clues: Rocks, Bloody Stirrup) *Examine Bloody Stirrup. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a neckerchief) *Examine Rocks. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under twenty five years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to For What it's Worth (1/7). (No stars) For What it's Worth (1/7) *See what Joshua wanted to talk about. *Investigate Mountain Trail. (Clue: Half-Buried Time Capsule) *Examine Half-Buried Time Capsule. (Result: Miniature Tablet) *Analyze Miniature Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Mark Hutchison if he has ankle trackers. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Checkpoint Tower. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Clue: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Ankle Tracker. (03:00:00) *Inform Joshua of his conditions of helping the police. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Lukas what he needs help with. *Investigate Trail Bend. (Clue: Horse Hoof Tracks) *Examine Horse Hoof Tracks. (Result: Lukas's Horse Breed) *Help Lukas find his horse by the victim's caravan. (Reward: Horse Riding Brooch) *See what Joshua knows about the robberies. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Great Lakes